


Dark Triad

by chengcaip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengcaip/pseuds/chengcaip
Summary: “Don’t you feel even a small hint of guilt, Taeyong?”Red seeps from under the hood of the addressed man as he ponders the question, lips tugging into a smirk.“I don’t feel anything. Except this profound need to snap that pretty little neck of yours.”





	1. Prologue

_The knife reflected the color of the soft lights, gleaming as he held the hilt to the undressed man’s hip. His pleads and begs were drowned out by the urge to see the red seap from his smooth, delicate skin. Taeyong pressed harder, gently slicing the flesh. The blood oozed out, ecstasy filling his body at the scene. His wails grew louder as the red head’s desire grew more blinding. He sliced in a craze, creating intricate patterns woven into his skin as if the most skillful artist had possessed him. Taeyong felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, and suddenly he met face first with the floor, vision suddenly blurred._

Taeyong’s body hit the ground with a thump, eyes suddenly wide open and his mind racing as he panicked. His chest rose with his uneven breaths as he reached out to get a hold onto anything. Bile rose in his throat and his legs carried him before his mind was able to process the moment. Running into the hallway, he flung the bathroom door open and proceeded to empty his already close to empty stomach into the toilet. Tears streamed down his face as he heaved up the remaining bits, coming out as choked sobs. His back hit the wall once he was done, looking up to stop the tears and even out his breaths. Counting to ten, he stood on his wobbly legs and made his way to the sink.

Sunken eyes laced with permanent bags stared back at the skillfully carved face in the mirror. A bruise tinted with black began forming on his cheek. Taeyong caressed the contusion, admiring the spider-like veins. He sucked in a breath as he pressed on the blackening skin, finding pleasure in the pain it caused. A sick smile etched its way onto his face before he quickly fought it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first official fic of many unpublished drabbles! hope you enjoy the story and what’s to come, let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> -chengcaip <3


	2. Chapter 2

Red, red, red. That was all that Taeyong screamed as he walked down the hallway. From top to bottom, red hair styled to perfection, red eyeshadow defining his piercing gaze, the prominent black and red bruise on his cheek, red lips drawn into his signature smirk, down to his red lace covered chest and red blazer. Taeyong looked immaculate and radiated power. The heels of his shoes clicked against the tile as he made his way to the only class that mattered— music and composition. 

All eyes were on Taeyong as he walked in, a natural attention grabber. He reveled in their gazes, making eye contact with as many as he could before finding his way towards the back, sitting by himself. He tugged his lips into a smirk, waiting for class to start. 

The teacher, Professor Lee, came in and began explaining their new assignment. It was going to be a slightly lengthy one, but an interesting one in the end.

“For this assignment, you will have to do a couple things since we are in a music and composition class. First, I will put you in pairs, and yes, I am going to choose. As your teacher, I know whose styles should suit each other for the best outcome. With your partner, you have to compose and record an original song, You can sing, rap, whatever style you would like it to be. After that, you are responsible for composing a dance for your song. We will hold a showcase, and the best group will be able to perform their original song and dance there. Now, let me announce the groups.”

Taeyong stopped listening at this point, buzzing with his own thoughts. His notebook, filled with endless lyrics, will finally come of use. His fantasies would come alive as he spewed his inner, deepest thoughts. He could only imagine what powerful choreography he would come up with to convey the emotions in his lyrics.

_ Fuck, this is going to be fucking amazing. I’m going to be fucking amazing. I’m gonna win no matter what.  _ Taeyong thought with a gaze that could kill as he scanned the room, wickedly smirking. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up to meet the cold gaze of none other than Nakamoto Yuta. 

“Fuck, don’ tell me-”

“Yup, you guessed it. We’re partners.”

“Goddamn it, I’m going to go talk to Mr.Lee, no way in fucking hell am I doing this with you.” Taeyong seethed.

“Already tried. Now sit your ass down so we can talk about this, pretty boy.” Yuta snorted.

Taeyong cursed to all the gods he could think of at the moment. Yuta was the last person he wanted to work with on this and fuck, of course they got partnered up. The two have known each other since middle school, and damn if anyone ever saw them even smile at each other. Whenever they are in the same room, their piercing glares at each other could kill someone. No one really knows how it started, but it sure as hell has not stopped. 

“So, what do you have? I know you compose lyrics and I’m not great at that so how about this, you choose one of your songs and I will choreograph it for us. I’m going to need a copy of the lyrics so I can make the moves accordingly.” Yuta started off, getting straight to business, wanting to spend as little time as he could with the red haired man.

Taeyong’s mind raced at the thought of his music again. All of his lyrics flowed through his brain. None of them seemed perfect enough. He had to make it spectacular, powerful, something that will shock everyone and he’ll be damned if he rushed just for this Japanese man. 

“Yeah how about this, douchebag. You give me some time to write a fucking banger, and only then once I think it is more than amazing will I even let someone else have the privilege of possessing it. For now, you’ll just have to wait.” Taeyong remarked confidently.

“Whatever. How long do I have to wait? I do have to choreograph something and I need to hear a song in order to do that, fuckface.” Yuta rolled his eyes. Last time he was ever working with Taeyong, for sure.

“My creativity thrives at night.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red haired taeyong inspired me to write this story, such a powerful style for him. hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> -chengcaip <3


	3. Chapter 3

Faint light shone from the lamp on the other side of the room as Taeyong sat at his desk. The clock currently flashed 12:07 AM, but that was peak time for the restless man. His hand scribbled away in the tattered black notebook, trying to catch up with the pace of his endless thoughts. This was a nightly routine for Taeyong, his insatiable thirst for music kept him up late as he wrote down lyrics, choreographed dances in his head, and composed songs. Only, unbeknownst to everyone else, that was not the only thirst he craved to satisfy in the midst of dark nights.

The clock now read 1:27 AM, and this was when Taeyong got up. He grabbed a black hoodie, making sure to leave enough of his hair sticking out of the hood. The signature smirk played on his lips as he slyly left the dorm he shared with his, supposedly, oblivious roommate Doyoung. 

The streets of Seoul glowed with red as the hooded man strolled down them with his hands in his pocket. Neon signs hung from above the door he entered, flashing the words  _ NCITY. _ Taeyong grabbed a drink and took a seat, scanning the room for his victim for the night. A blue haired man walked up to him, swaying his hips as he strutted across the room. Taeyong bit his lip, reaching out for the pretty boy. 

“Hey there kitten, wanna take this somewhere else?” Taeyong purred at the smaller man. Nodding, they both left, a smirk hinting at Taeyong’s lips as his mind strayed into familiar depths. 

They ended up in a motel not far from the club Taeyong entered. The man, now known as Ten, was under Taeyong as he straddled him. The red haired man’s gaze was hazy as the weapon in his hand gleamed in the air. His mind blanked as the urge to taint this man’s body overwhelmed him. Starting at Ten’s shoulders, Taeyong went into a craze. The blue haired man’s screams pierced the air before being covered by Taeyong’s sweaty palm, forcing him to endure the pain. 

He left him there, blood oozing from every nook and cranny. Taeyong sighed in delight, thinking about the work of art he made that night. Heading home, his eyes drooped, his thoughts blending together. Out of his mind, Taeyong entered the front door of his dorm, not noticing his roommate sitting at the counter watching his every move.

“What the fuck were you doing, Lee Taeyong?” Startled at the voice, Taeyong saw red and retaliated with piercing words.

“Nothing. Stay the fuck out of my business and leave me alone, Kim Doyoung,” Taeyong brushed him off and began heading to his room.

Doyoung grabbed his arm before he could storm off, angrily muttering loud enough for both of them to hear his next words. “No, listen here. You’re not the only one who lives here, and you’re not just gonna leave in the middle of the night and come back reeking of booze. And, it damn well is my fucking business. So, either tell me what you were doing or don’t even bother looking in my direction.”

Without skipping a beat, Taeyong retaliated. “Glad we settled this so quickly. Make sure not to stand in my way again if you still wanna have that mediocre face. Now get the fuck off of me.” He shoved Doyoung off, and trudged to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, cradling his head in his hands. A shooting pain has been growing inside of it ever since he started arguing with Doyoung. Popping some medicine to soothe the presumed headache, he laid down in bed, a strange feeling stirring inside of him.

The sound of the alarm clock woke Taeyong up as he groggily shut it off and trudged to the bathroom. Entering without knocking, he met his roommate face to face. 

“Hey.” Taeyong said, nonchalantly.

“Hey? Seriously? That’s all you fucking have to say to me?” Doyoung replied harshly, recalling the events of last night, or earlier that morning perse. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I literally just walked into the bathroom what else am I supposed to say? Having fun brushing your teeth, like what the fuck?” Taeyong seethed. 

“I’m not playing these games with you. Do you even remember what you said to me last night?” The taller man said, astounded with the way Taeyong was acting. 

“Um, I said thanks for the ramen and then said goodnight? Do we not say that in the 21st century anymore?” Taeyong said, getting annoyed.

“Unbelievable. Get out of my way.” Doyoung muttered, pushing Taeyong into the wall to make room for him.

“Jesus… he woke up in a bad mood, the fuck. I was literally in my room all night so he must be going crazy.” Taeyong grumbled to himself as he grabbed his toothbrush, confused as to what his roommate’s problem was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... taeyong’s weird, why doesn’t he remember his convo with doyoung? or is he just pretending not to? keep reading and stay updated for more chapters to find out ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> -chengcaip <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

Taeyong and Yuta sat on two chairs, facing each other with hard stares. Neither of them speaking, waiting for the other to say something. A voice broke the silence, diverting their attention from each other to the speaker.

“How’s your project going, guys? I really look forward to what you guys compose.” Professor Lee said to the two annoyed students.

“Great, Mr.Lee! We’ve gotten a lot done so far, and we anticipate your reaction.”

“Awesome, keep up the great work! If you need any help, please ask.” Professor Lee said, waving as he walked to the next couple.

“Really, it’s going great? Nice lie, dumbass.” Taeyong snorted, glaring at the other.

“Shut the fuck up. You weren’t saying anything so I was trying to save our asses. Not that you even care though, I should’ve told him the truth and gotten myself a new partner. And it’s your fault we haven’t gotten anything done yet. We don’t have a song because of you.” Yuta retorted, annoyed at Taeyong’s ignorance.

“I’m working on it. Just because I hate your fucking guts doesn’t mean I’m going to write us a shit song. I actually care about this class, not that you would know. It’s literally only been a week, so give me a break.” Taeyong sighed, frustrated about Yuta giving him shit, and also for his lack of creativity lately.

Hearing this, Yuta felt bad. Although he does hate the red head, he also is aware of his passion for music. Everytime he speaks to Taeyong, he just throws out insult after insult and doesn't think twice about it. Hearing the other man’s frustrated tone, he lightens up a little bit, knowing that if he were in his place then he would be freaking out. In all honesty, he should be thankful he is partners with Taeyong since he does actually know how to write and compose a song. 

“Whatever man, just get it done quickly.” Yuta finally responds, trying to ease up on his partner. Taeyong merely nods, not exactly paying attention to his partners words.

Class ends not long after, with Taeyong sprinting out of the door, to do who knows what. Yuta isn’t as quick, and actually takes his time gathering up his materials. He notices a black notebook on the ground near the chair Taeyong was sitting in, and grabs it, deciding he’ll give it back to the other man the next time they have class. Shoving his stuff in his bag, he heads out the door to his dorm. 

Entering the dorm building, Yuta takes the stairs to the second floor before making a right and walking down the hallway to his room. Before he could open the door, he stopped hearing two voices talking on the other side. Leaning in, he listened carefully, not sure why he didn’t just go in.

“I’m serious, I don’t know what the fuck was up with him. He was dressed in all black, and was breathing all heavy. I swear, I could even smell blood on him. When I asked him what he was doing, Taeyong just flipped out on me. When I saw him in the morning, he acted like nothing happened, almost as if he didn’t remember anything happening. Jaehyun, what do you think happened?” A voice rambled.

“I don’t know. Do you think he was sleepwalking or something? I’ve read that people have murdered others before while doing that. But, really, don’t worry about it too much Doyoung, I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe if he did go out and drink, he just drank too much and couldn’t remember your conversation.” Jaehyun replied, trying to be reasonable but still just as curious as his friend. 

“Yeah, I guess. I just feel like something was off with him. He wasn’t acting normal. And earlier that night, he locked himself up in his room writing in that stupid black notebook. I don’t even know what he writes in it, he’s never let me see it. I swear, he would probably die if he lost it.” Doyoung sighed. Yuta gasped at this, picturing the black notebook he shoved in his bag after class. Hearing enough, he opened the door, announcing that he was back. 

“Hey Yuta. How was class?” Jaehyun asked, acknowledging his roommate. 

“Pretty good, except for the fact that I’m still working with Taeyong.” Yuta sneered at the mention of his enemy’s name. 

“Yeah, uh, have you noticed anything off about him lately? Like maybe mood swings or something.” Doyoung asked, curious about the wellbeing of his own roommate. 

“Not really. He’s always been a douche to me so I don’t see much else from him. He seemed stressed though, if that’s anything? We’re supposed to write a song and make a choreography for it, as you know, but he hasn’t given me a song yet. I thought he had tons so I don’t know why we can’t just use an older one.” Yuta responded, venting a little of his frustrations out.

“Hmm. yeah. I don’t know either. Thanks anyways, see you two some other time!” Doyoung said with a worried tone, leaving the two roommates in their dorm. 

“Hey Yu-”

“Really Jaehyun, I’d love to chat but I have a lot of homework. Maybe when I’m done you can tell me what’s on your mind? Thanks, love you!” Yuta ran off to his room, shutting the door behind him. He pulled a chair up to his desk and took out the interest piquing notebook. Looking around cautiously, making sure no one was watching, Yuta began to flip through the pages. Realizing what the notebook contained, his eyes widened.

_ I’m crazy, even if you have more power than I can imagine, I will never feel inferior... _

_ Nobody can touch me in the fantasy that I write… _

_ People tell me to calm down, ''Right now you're too agitated man.” Then I answer, ''Yeah, I think so.” I don't think I can control myself either. Throw away all your nonsense words. I'm past agitated I'm getting close to mad… _

_ An exhaustion I can’t explain runs through me, thoughts sting me with a pain like the point of a needle... _

Yuta reveled in these lyrics, finally getting a glimpse into the mind of Taeyong. Flipping near the end, a couple stood out to him, giving him a queasy feeling in regards to the conversation he heard earlier.

_ Killing the knight, feeling the vibe, Give me the knife, cold on my mind. You know what I mean, I like being alone except for when I play with you. _

“Fuck… what the hell is up with him.” Yuta snapped the book shut, trying not to think about what Taeyong could be doing at night. If his lyrics are anything to say, then he should be scared. Fucking terrified, actually. Taeyong was a monster, and he needed to be tamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think Yuta will do with he new knowledge on Taeyong? How is he going to deal with returning the notebook, now knowing what’s inside? Keep reading and stay update for more chapters to find out ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> -chengcaip <3


	5. Chapter 5

Doyoung stared in horror as he watched his roommate destroy their dorm. From flipping the couch cushions over, to rummaging through the pots and pans, looking for his missing notebook. 

“Hey, uh, it’s just a notebook, they probably have the exact same one at the store or something.” He said, trying to calm Taeyong down.

“No. I need that notebook, and I need it now.” The frantic man gasped.

“C’mon Taeyong, it’s not like you wrote down secrets or something in there. You said it was just to keep up with school work.” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes, not understanding the gravity of the situation. Taeyong only glared at him after this statement, making Doyoung think otherwise. 

The gears turned in Taeyong’s head as he retraced his steps. He remembers writing in it the last night, before putting it in the bag he takes to music class. Music class. He stopped at this thought, running out the door without saying a word. 

His heavy pants filled the empty hallway as he neared the door to music class. A voice could be heard inside, but that didn’t stop him from entering without knocking. The sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Yuta, standing right by the seats they sat in that day, holding his black notebook. Yuta turned at the noise of Taeyong entering, eyes widening in fear. He immediately dropped the notebook, the sound echoing throughout the empty classroom.

“What the fuck are you doing with that? Where did you find it? Did you look through it? I swear, if you did I’m going to-” Yuta cut Taeyong off before he could finish his threat.

“Taeyong, chill. I just came here to ask Mr. Lee some questions about our assignment, and as I was waiting I saw this on the floor back here. I guess it’s yours.” Yuta smoothly lied through gritted teeth.

“Right. Just give it to me.” Taeyong seethed, anxiety blooming in his chest at the thought of someone easily having access to his notebook.

“Not so fast. Where’s our song?” Yuta pried, knowing the contents of the notebook he picked up off of the ground. 

“Fuck, Yuta if you don’t give that to me right now I’m going to kill you. That song will be the last of your worries once I’m done with you.” Taeyong began making his way over to Yuta, ready to pounce. 

Yuta scoffed, ready to retaliate but stopped in his tracks once he looked at Taeyong. The red head was visibly shaking, panic evident in his big eyes.  _ Fuck,  _ Yuta thought, immediately softening. 

“Uh, yeah here you go. Are you okay? You look like you’re going to pass out you’re shaking so hard.” Yuta asked, trying to be somewhat caring but ultimately failing in the eyes of Taeyong.

“I’m-,” gasp, “fine.” 

Yuta mentally cursed himself at the sight of Taeyong.  _ I should’ve just given it to him when he asked, he is literally about to breakdown in front of me. What were you even going to do anyways? Tell him you read the whole thing and risk him killing you? No Yuta, just play it cool. _

“O-okay. Anyways, since we are partners I’m going to need your number so we can get together to work on this. Mr. Lee said we won’t have a lot of class time anymore and need to work on it outside of class, so if you’ll ju-” Yuta stopped once he noticed Taeyong had already left the room. 

“Fine! I’ll just ask Doyoung or someone else.” Yuta whisper yelled, not actually mad though, just glad he escaped Taeyong’s wrath.

Yuta made his way to his dorm room, deciding he’ll ask Doyoung for Taeyong’s number the next time he sees him. Lucky Yuta, speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

“Hey, Doyoung! Where are you going?” Yuta asked, grateful he ran into Doyoung quickly. 

“Trying to find Taeyong, have you seen him? He keeps going on about this notebook he lost.” Doyoung sighed, rubbing his face in obvious worry.

“Uh yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago. And, no need to worry, he found the notebook. But, can you give me his number? He left before I could ask and we really need to get a move on with our assignment.” Yuta asked, watching the weight lift off of Doyoung’s shoulders at his words.

“Oh, thank goodness he found it. I’m not sure I could’ve handled anymore of him tearing apart our dorm. He even looked in the fridge, as if it would be there! Anyways, yeah just give me your phone and I’ll put it in for you.” Doyoung replied, taking the phone from Yuta’s hand and typing away.

“Thanks! I’ll see you around Doyoung!” They waved to each other, walking in their respective directions.

Gathering up the courage to text Taeyong was a lot harder than he thought it would be. The menacing “LEE TAEYONG” glowing bright at the top of his screen scared him, daring him to say something. Yuta sighed, setting the phone down on his desk. He had been doing this ever since Doyoung gave him Taeyong’s number. It was now 11:16 PM, so that was five hours ago.

“C’mon, be a man.” Yuta muttered to himself, picking the phone up again for the umpteenth time. 

**_TO: LEE TAEYONG_ **

_ Hey, it’s Yuta. Doyoung gave me your number. Let’s pick a time to meet up and go over what you have so I can start on our choreography.  _

Taeyong glared at his phone, the buzz interrupting his current train of thought. The feeling of panic he endured today had inspired him for lyrics, and he immediately jotted them down once he got the chance. This was that time, and he did not give a shit about whoever was texting him at almost midnight. Ignoring the phone, Taeyong continued humming to himself and rapidly writing, scribbling, and drawing lyrics and ideas. 

He hand slowed down, coming to a stop. Reading over the words, he grinned, sickeningly, to himself. This was it, this was the song he would give to Yuta to choreograph and that they would sing together. He snapped his notebook shut, but not before writing three words:

_ PIECE OF MIND. _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think Taeyong would've done if he knew Yuta did read the notebook? read the next chapters and stay updated to find out ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> -chengcaip <3


	6. Chapter 6

Yuta sighed, the dim light from the phone glowing in his dark room, making the Japanese man squint his eyes to see. He reread the text probably twenty times, still trying to grasp that Taeyong actually responded.

**_FROM: LEE TAEYONG_ **

_ Let’s meet tomorrow at the library. I have the song. It’ll be quick, so don’t plan on staying long. _

“Finally.” Yuta muttered to himself. It was about time Taeyong finished the song. Any guilt of rushing him immediately left Yuta and was replaced by relief, relief that it was finally his turn to do his part. He began typing a text back to Taeyong, the fear from earlier long washed away.

**_TO: LEE TAEYONG_ **

_ Okay. What time? I have class from 10-11 AM.  _

His phone buzzed not long after he sent the text.

**_FROM: LEE TAEYONG_ **

_ Let’s meet at 12. Don’t expect a reply after this, I’m busy. _

_ -seen 1:27 AM _

Taeyong was even mean over text, Yuta decided. Done for the night, he turned his phone off, resting in his bed. He stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, wondering on what Taeyong could have possibly come up with. Despite the uneasy feeling the lyrics in that notebook gave Yuta, he couldn’t deny that the red haired man was talented in his passion. He didn’t want to admit it though, so he spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, trying to convince himself that he was just as good as Taeyong. He was. 

After replying to Yuta’s text, Taeyong got dressed in his signature all black outfit for the night. His mind was hazy, probably from the pills he took earlier for his headache is what he convinced himself. Swiftly gathering up what he needs, he left the dorm room, heading to  _ NCITY,  _ not bothering to notice if there was anyone behind him.

The familiar neon lights painted Taeyong like a work of art as he entered through the doorway. Taking in the sight before him, he sat down in his regular chair, catching an earful of the conversation next to him.

“Yeah, did you hear? Ten was missing for a couple days before they found his body all torn up in a motel. I don’t know what kind of sick bastard would do that. And, the worst part is they don’t have enough evidence to conduct an investigation. Poor Ten, he was my favorite too, the way he-” Taeyong didn’t bother listening at this point anymore, smirking to himself. 

_ Yeah, sick bastard for sure, I’d love to meet that guy. _ Taeyong thought, chuckling low enough for only him to hear. Ten was one of his favorites too, especially the noises that came out of him while Taeyong was working on his masterpiece.

These thoughts made the red haired man itch for another victim tonight. His eyes searched the club, looking for someone to prey on. Bingo. A young looking man, with blonde hair sat neatly in a chair not far from him. His hair was swept to the side, and his long, lithe legs were stretched out in front of him. Taeyong stood up, walking his way.

That was always the easiest part, working his magic on his victims. Nobody could resist or even rival Taeyong’s godtier visuals. The blonde haired boy was enthralled by his charms, immediately agreeing to go to the motel that they were now in.

The pretty boy named Sicheng stared up at Taeyong innocently, fingers playing in his lap as he waited for his next command. 

“So obedient, such a good boy. Put this on and lay on your back for me, baby.” Taeyong praised, handing Sicheng a black blindfold. The boy took it quickly, immediately covering his eyes and getting into the position Taeyong ordered. 

Oblivious to what Taeyong was going to do, Sicheng didn’t move when he felt fingers tracing up and down his thighs, only letting a soft sigh fall from his lips, melting under his touch. These types were Taeyong’s favorite, the ones that took everything without complaining. 

 

Weapon in hand, Taeyong held it just above the milky, white expanse of Sicheng’s thigh before a knock on the motel door cut him off. Quickly tucking the knife away, Taeyong quickly reassured the young boy that he would get that. 

Opening the door Taeyong was met with a face he did not expect to see, ever. 

The rustling of his roommate woke the man up, curiosity filling his body. He slipped into some clothes, before slyly following the other man on his journey. Staying back a good distance to not get caught, he aimlessly followed Taeyong, This was a part of Seoul he has never gone into, and solely relied on the red haired man to guide him through it. Stopping behind a corner, Doyoung saw Taeyong enter a building with a sign reading  _ NCITY  _ above the door.

_ Where have I heard that name before? _ Doyoung thought to himself, trying to put his finger on it. His thoughts were cut short when he saw familiar red hair leaving with a blonde boy. He quickened his pace to catch up and follow them. 

“What the fuck…” Doyoung muttered, as he saw Taeyong guide the boy into a motel room. A couple minutes passed before he decided, fuck it, and knocked on the door, anxiously awaiting the scene to be revealed.

The door swung open, Taeyong’s big eyes meeting Doyoung’s stern ones. His shirt was off and purple marks dotted his neck. His breaths were uneven, and his chest heaved up and down. The disheveled, red haired man stared in disbelief at Doyoung, something changing within him, no longer the same Taeyong he was three minutes ago.

“Uh… care to explain what’s going on?” Doyoung spoke first.

Taeyong took a minute to reply. His head was spinning as he looked back at the boy on the bed, to Doyoung, back to the boy, and back to Doyoung.

“I… uh… I don’t know what’s going on. Where are we? The last thing I remember is changing into my pajamas and going to bed, now all of a sudden I’m getting ready to fuck some kid I don’t even know? I must be going crazy.” Taeyong whispered, obvious panic in his voice. 

Without hesitating, a worried Doyoung grabbed Taeyong’s arm, not even caring that he was still shirtless, and took him home. Those words Taeyong said were repeating inside of his head. Then it hit him, where he remembered the name of  _ NCITY  _ from. 

**_BREAKING NEWS: EMPLOYEE AT NCITY FOUND TORN UP IN MOTEL ROOM, INVESTIGATION NOT SET TO ENSUE DUE TO LACK OF EVIDENCE_ **

The article was published three days after the man had originally been murdered, the first Friday of the month. 

“No…” Doyoung muttered to himself, still dragging the dazed Taeyong home, knowing exactly what happened that day.


End file.
